1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garden hose sprayer, and more particularly to a garden hose sprayer capable of providing a constant water output and an adjustable flow without pressing.
2. Description of the Related Art
One important job for gardening is watering the plants, which requires a hose to bring the water and to cover a large area. However, hoses can only provide a single strong water stream; by attaching a sprayer to the hose one can change the water stream into a mist for a better watering effect.
Most sprayers are designed to be controlled by way of a manual pressing force; therefore, users need to keep pressing a handle to keep the water flowing. Therefore, it becomes uncomfortable for the user and is also difficult to maintain the same pressing strength. Although some sprayers can be adjusted to provide a constant flow without being pressed, the output flow is not adjustable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a garden hose sprayer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.